Tunangan ! ?
by Hamote Kiika
Summary: Shikamaru dan Kiba sekamar di apartemen baru mereka! ? benar-benar rencana orang tua mereka gak ada habisnya... Dan lagi, ibu Kiba mencampurkan obat perangsang pada makanan untuk Kiba! ? / Warn : Yaoi, OOC, author yang seenaknya. Douzo
1. Chapter 1

**Judul :** Tunangan ! ? 01 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating : **untuk saat ini Teen

**Peringatan :** jeruk nipis tambah gula + es batu *author ngiler*, Typos, AU, OOC, author kaga bener, shonen-ai, ada pairing (pastinya, judulnya aja 'tunangan' =w=) etc.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Preview :** Apa jadinya kalau sebelum dilahirkan kalian telah ditunangkan oleh orangtua kalian ? Masalahnya, ditunangkannya pada anak yang masih ada didalam kandungan juga ! ?/ "Hana, Kiba. Sebenarnya, kalian telah kami tunangkan." / "Hah ! ? Yang benar saja ! ?"

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Tunangan ! ? 01**

**Heh ? Tunangan ?**

Di sebuah kediaman mewah yang damai…

Terlihatlah seorang perempuan yang tengah berlatih berbicara dihadapan cermin.

Saat itu, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"A… Aku Hana Inuzuka. Salam kenal."

"Pffft…."

Perempuan bernama Hana itu pun berbalik melihat kepada orang yang akan menertawakannya.

"Buahahahaha ! Kenapa dengan mukamu itu, _oneesan_ ! ?"

"Diam kau ! ! Kau juga bukannya latihan untuk bertemu dengan tunanganmu hah, _aho otouto_ ! ?"

"Haaah~ Buat apa aku latihan seperti itu. Aku ini kan laki-laki, beda denganmu," cibir Kiba pada sang kakak.

Ya, seperti kita lihat. Mereka adalah kakak beradik Inuzuka. Hana Inuzuka, 21, kakak perempuan dan Kiba Inuzuka, 17, adik lelaki.

Hana membalas cibiran Kiba dengan death glare.

Kiba yang takut akan death glare kakaknya pura-pura mengalihkan matanya dan bersiul.

Hana pun mengeluarkan napas berat lalu bicara, "Tidakkah kau sedikit tegang? Kita kan akan bertemu dengan tunangan kita besok."

Kiba yang tengah berpura-pura mangalihkan perhatiannya tersebut mulai berjalan keluar kamar Hana dan menghentikan siulannya.

"Tegang ? Untuk apa ? Menghabiskan waktuku saja !," ucap Kiba sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya.

"Haah~ Mungkin ini terlaru cepat untuknya," bisik Hana dengan melihat punggung adiknya yang telah pergi.

**::Flashback::**

**2 Hari yang lalu….**

Jam 12.32

Hana dan Kiba telah duduk di ruang keluarga. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ada apa memanggil kami, ayah ibu ?," ucap Hana kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Kiba yang duduk disamping Hana hanya acuh sambil bermain PSP.

Kedua orangtua mereka saling bertukar pandang dan akhirnya sang ibu mulai berbicara.

"Um… Begini, Hana. Sebenarnya 21 tahun yang lalu, sebelum kamu lahir, kami telah menjodohkanmu," ucap sang ibu sweatdrop.

"Hah ! ? Apa ! ?," Hana mendobrak meja yang ada didepannya.

Kiba yang sedari tadi main PSP, menghentikan kegiatannya itu sejenak dan memandang kakak serta kedua orangtuanya. Lalu ia tertawa seolah mengejek kakaknya.

"Ahahahahahaha ! Aciee~ Yang udah tunangan…. Swit swiww~ Ahahahaha."

Hana men-death glare Kiba dan sang adik pun diam sekejap, sweatdrop.

Kiba pun melanjutkan memainkan PSP nya untuk mengalihkan death glare kakaknya.

Dan sang Ibu pun kembali angkat bicara, "Umm…. Anoo…. Sebenarnya kami juga telah menjodohkanmu sebelum kau dilahirkan, Kiba…"

"A… APA ! ! ? ! ?," teriak Kiba. Dan dengan ke-emosiannya, dia berhasil menghancurkan PSP nya.

"Pffft…," Hana yang tadi sempat men-death glare Kiba, sekarang tengah menahan tawanya.

Kiba yang dahinya telah dihiasi oleh kedutan membanting PSP nya yang sudah tak berbentuk dan pergi keluar ruangan itu sambil menendang-nendang benda yang terjangkau kakinya.

Sang ayah hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya itu dan sang ibu berlari mengejar Kiba sambil berteriak, "Lusa tunanganmu akan kemari !"

Kiba terus pergi ke kamarnya, menghiraukan ucapan ibunya.

_Tch ! Peduli amat sama yang namanya tunangan itu ! _batin Kiba dalam hatinya.

**::END of Flashback::**

Hari ini tunangan kedua kakak-beradik Inuzuka itu akan datang.

Hana telah dibalut dengan kimono hijau yang cantik dan Kiba dengan jasnya, menyakukan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Mereka duduk di ruang keluarga.

Kiba (dengan wajah dinginnya) melihat kakaknya yang dari tadi memainkan jari-jarinya, gemetaran, jawdrop.

_Aku baru melihat kakakku seperti ini. _batin Kiba.

Lalu, datanglah sebuah mobil hitam mewah (apapun mereknya, lah. Author kaga tau merek-merek mobil ==") memasuki halaman rumah Inuzuka.

Halaman rumah Inuzuka sangat luas. Ya, karena kepala keluarga Inuzuka merupakan seorang pengusaha bisnis makanan terkenal dan istrinya adalah seorang desainer internasional.

Kiba yang duduk dekat jendela pun melihat keluar (tepatnya kearah mobil). Penasaran dengan 'orang' yang akan keluar dari mobil itu.

Seseorang pun keluar dari mobil itu. Ia menunjukkan sepatu hitam mengkilapnya terlebih dahulu.

_Pasti ini tunangannya oneesan ! _ucap Kiba dalam hati.

Ia melirik kakak perempuannya yang sedang 'komat-kamit' gak jelas.

Lalu ia kembali melihat ke orang yang disenyalir sebagai tunangan kakaknya.

Orang itu memakai jas hitam rapih, rambut panjangnya yang hitam dan…..

"HUAAAAH ! ?"

Kiba terlonjak kaget melihat sosok itu.

Hana yang daritadi komat-kamit disebelah Kiba pun kaget dan melihat Kiba.

"Ada apa sih, Kiba ! ?," tanya Hana dengan nada kesal karena sang adik telah menghancurkan aksi komat-kamitnya.

"Aaaah…. Ituuu… eeeh~….,"

ketika Kiba hendak menjelaskan, sang ayah memanggil Hana.

"Hana, kemari !"

"Ya, ayah."

Hana meninggalkan Kiba, berjalan menuju pada ayahnya. Ia menutup matanya sambil komat-kamit (lagi).

Ketika Hana telah sampai didepan sang ayah, sang ayah pun mengenalkan tunangan Hana.

"Nah ini tunanganmu, Hana. Uchiha Itachi."

Hana pun membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba dan melihat tunangannya.

"UCHIHA ITACHI ! ! !," teriak Hana, blushing.

Dia, Uchiha Itachi adalah novelis terkenal dan merupakan idola para wanita. (author muntah)

Kiba yang melihat momen itu hanya bisa bengong tak percaya.

Kiba masih cengo ketika kakaknya, Hana dan tunangan kakaknya, Itachi pergi ke ruangan tempat mereka akan mengenal antarsatu sama lain.

Setelah tersadar dari cengo-nya, Kiba pun kembali duduk.

_Kau beruntung, neesan ! _batin Kiba iri dengan kakaknya.

30 menit kemudian, datanglah sebuah mobil hitam mewah lagi.

Kiba yang sudah bete menunggu tunangannya pun melihat keluar jendela.

Ketika mobil berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah kediaman Inuzuka, keluarlah seseorang dengan sepatu putih halus.

_What The–! ?_

Seorang laki-laki berwajah ngantuk yang rambutnya diikat ke atas berjalan menuju pintu rumah kediaman Inuzuka.

"HAAAAAAAAHH ! ? ! ? ! !," teriak Kiba.

Ia berlari menuju pintu depan rumah. Disana sang ibu telah berdiri dan hendak membukakan pintu rumah.

"Bunda ! ! ! ! ! !"

"Eh, Kiba ?," sang ibu berbalik melihat anaknya sambil membuka pintu karena bel rumah kediaman Inuzuka berbunyi.

"Ja…. Jangan buka pintunyaaa ! ! ! !," teriak Kiba masih berlari.

"Hah ?"

Terlambat.

Sang ibu telah membuka lebar pintunya. Dan disana, didepan pintu rumah kediaman Inuzuka, berdirilah laki-laki yang dilihat Kiba tadi.

"Huwaaah ! ! Minggir ! !," Kiba tak bisa menghentikan larinya.

Dan akhirnya, ia pun menabrak lelaki yang berdiri didepan pintu tadi.

"_Ittai….," _rintih Kiba.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu," ucap seseorang yang posisinya sekarang ada dibawah Kiba.

Kiba membangunkan setengah badannya dan melihat ke wajah orang yang berbicara tersebut.

Sang ibu hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya melihat posisi anak laki-lakinya dan tamu yang ditabrak anaknya tersebut.

Kiba pun berdiri dan bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya.

Sang tamu juga berdiri dan membersihkan jasnya dari debu. Ia memasuki rumah keluarga Inuzuka dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Saya Shikamaru Nara, tunangan anak anda. Salam kenal, ibunda."

Kiba merinding mendengar kata 'ibunda' yang diucapkan lelaki tersebut, Shikamaru Nara.

Ibu Kiba terkejut, menutup mulut dengan tangannya lagi.

Kiba berbisik pada sang bunda, "Bunda, dia bukan tunanganku kan ?"

Sang bunda pun berbalik, meninggalkan Kiba dan menuju lelaki bernama Shikamaru tersebut.

"Umm… Kiba. Ini tunanganmu, Nara Shikamaru," ucap ibunda Kiba.

"HAH ! ? ! ?," teriak Kiba dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Ini lelucon kan, ibunda ! ?," teriak Kiba pada ibunya dibarengi oleh anggukan Shikamaru.

"Umm. Tidak. Ini serius," ucap sang ibu

"HIEEH ! ? ! ! ! ! ? ! !," Kiba dan Shikamaru pun berteriak lagi.

_Tunanganku laki-laki berkepala nanas ini ! ? _teriak Kiba dalam hatinya.

_Bocah anjing ini tunanganku ! ? _teriak Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta kedua tunangan tersebut ?  
Tunggu di chap selanjutnya~~….

**::TBC::**


	2. Chapter 2

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu atas Read, Fave, Follow, dan Review nya di fic ini. :D

–_**Reply Review–**_

**Patto-san : **Kan ceritanya tradisi keluarganya, jadi harus mau di jodohin sama siapapun si Kiba nya XD *plaak

Arigatou *ojigi

**nanahanjae : **tehehehe

Habis jarang fic ShikaKiba, jadi buat sendiri aja deh :p *plaak

**S J Key : **Maap baru apdet :p *dilempar rak sepatu

Douzoo~ ^^

**guest : **Yooooo ! ! Fighting ! ! xo *plaaak

Maap baru apdet…

**Kurumi : **Maap kaga ada adegan ShikaKiba nya di chap ini *dogeza

Mudah-mudahan deh di chap selanjutnya O.O

**Namikaze Seiichi : **Yoshaaaa~ ! Lanjuuut~ XDD

**;:HK:;**

**Judul :** Tunangan ! ? 02 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating : **untuk saat ini Teen

**Peringatan :** jeruk nipis, Typos, AU, OOC, author kaga bener, shonen-ai, etc.

**Pairing : [spoiler] **ShinoKiba bagian akhir doang dan kurang hot. ==

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Preview : **Kiba sontak terkejut ketika ia melihat Shikamaru sedang _date _dengan seorang cewek di sebuah _café_. Kemudian ada cewek lain yang datang dan tiba-tiba menyiram Shikamaru !

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Tunangan ! ? 02**

**Jadi Kamu Playboy ?**

Acara pertunangan hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi kedua kakak beradik Inuzuka. Untuk Hana, ia tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya pada saat bersama Itachi. Sedangkan bagi Kiba, dia tak hentinya mengumpat karena tunangannya tak sesuai harapan. Apa lagi Shikamaru langsung pergi dari rumah Inuzuka. Ia tak lebih dari 30 menit berada di kediaman itu. Mungkin dia hanya ingin melihat seperti apa tunangannya.

Yaaah… Mungkin Shikamaru bukanlah jodoh yang tepat untuk Kiba. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Bulan telah terlihat di langit malam ini. Walau hanya menunjukkan separuhnya saja.

Kiba sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Berusaha untuk menutup matanya, namun tak bisa.

Ia memikirkan tentang tunangannya. Bukan memikirkan _hal yang aneh-aneh_, melainkan memikirkan tentang tunangan yang merupakan tradisi keluarganya.

Keluarga Inuzuka merupakan penganut tradisi leluhurnya. Memang pada keluarga Inuzuka, setiap seorang anak yang sedang dikandung harus telah ditunangkan dengan _jodohnya_ yang juga masih berada didalam kandungan. _Jodoh _itu telah ditentukan oleh pilihan yang diambil oleh kedua orangtua anak yang sedang dikandung tersebut. Dan yang menjadi permasalahan bagi Kiba, ia tak bisa menolak _jodoh _yang telah ditentukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Haaaaah~…," Kiba menghela nafas berat.

_Bagaimana caraku untuk melepaskan ikatan pertunangan ini ? _pikir Kiba dengan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Haa~… Sudahlah…," ucap Kiba sambil mengubah posisinya dengan menghadap ke kiri dan perlahan terlelap.

**~510~**

**Kediaman Inuzuka, 10:17**

"GYAAAAAAA ! ! AKU TERLAMBAT ! !," teriak anak perempuan dari keluarga Inuzuka sambil berlari-lari di koridor rumahnya.

Teriakan itu membuat adiknya terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Kiba berjalan lemas ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

"Ada apa sih, Hana-neesan ? Berisik sekali…," ucap Kiba sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar dan hanya memelongokan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan ! Aku berangkat ! !," ucap Hana sambil menuruni tangga dan keluar dari kediaman Inuzuka dengan terburu-buru.

"Haaa… Kakak yang aneh," lontar Kiba spontan. Ia pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

**~510~**

**Kediaman Inuzuka, 11:35**

Kiba terbangun dari tidurnya karena lapar.

"Huh, jam berapa ini ?," gumam Kiba sambil melihat jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya.

"Ha… Jam setengah 12 rupanya," lanjutnya masih sambil bergumam dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Ia pun memeriksa hapenya, disana terdapat pesan yang masuk. Ia pun membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

"WHAT THE–! ?," teriak Kiba dengan mata melotot.

Dia membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh kakaknya. Disana tertulis bahwa Hana tak memasak makanan untuk adiknya itu karena terburu-buru tadi.

Kediaman Inuzuka memang besar, tetapi tak ada satupun pelayan di rumah itu. Alasannya biar anak-anaknya menjadi mandiri.

"Tch !"

Kiba pun menuruni kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia bergegas mengganti baju dan pergi keluar rumahnya. Mencari makan tentunya.

Setelah tak lama berjalan, ia menemukan sebuah _cafe _yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dan tak di duga juga, ia bertemu temannya tepat di depan _café _itu.

"Hei, Shino ! Selamat siang ~ !," ucap Kiba pada temannya itu.

Shino hanya mengangguk atas salam yang dilontarkan Kiba.

Mereka pun memasuki _café _itu dan duduk di tempat yang sama.

Shino memesan secangkir teh dan Kiba memesan steak dan cola float.

Kiba berusaha basa-basi pada Shino saat menunggu pesanan mereka.

Ketika pelayan _café _tersebut mengantar pesanan Shino, datanglah seseorang yang tak asing bagi Kiba memasuki _café_.

_Si rambut nanas ! ! _teriak Kiba dalam hati.

Dengan teliti Kiba melihat ada seseorang bersamanya.

_Heeee ! ! Dengan ceweknya, tuh ! _batin Kiba dengan ekspresi mata terbelalak.

Perempuan itu berambut pirang, dengan poni panjang disebelah kiri dan rambut yang diikat kuda.

Mereka duduk di bagian luar _café. _Kiba yang kebetulan duduk dekat jendela, beberapa kali melihat ke arah Shikamaru dan perempuan itu. Namun, setelah pesanan Kiba datang, ia hanya tertuju pada makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

Setelah Kiba telah menghabiskan makanannya dan sedang meminum cola floatnya, tiba-tiba datang seorang cewek berambut pirang–namun yang ini diikat 4–menyiram Shikamaru dengan segelas minuman yang ada di meja Shikamaru.

Terlihat disana ada cek cok antara kedua cewek berambut pirang itu. Namun, tak lama kemudian cewek berkuncir kuda menampar Shikamaru lalu meninggalkannya. Cewek yang rambutnya diikat 4 itu pun menginjak kaki Shikamaru lalu meninggalkannya juga.

Kiba tertawa didalam hati. Merasa puas atas kejadian yang menimpa Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran Kiba cara untuk memutuskan ikatan pertunangannya dengan Shikamaru. Yaitu, dengan memberitahukan orangtuanya bahwa Shikamaru seorang _playboy_.

"Ide yang bagus !," teriak Kiba spontan.

Entah karena teriakkan Kiba yang terlalu keras, Shikamaru melihat ke arah Kiba dan memasuki _café_, menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, anak anjing ?," ucap Shikamaru dengan sorot mata kesal atas kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu ?," balas Kiba sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Shikamaru dangan sorot matanya yang kesal itu melihat ke seseorang yang duduk dengan Kiba.

"Jadi kamu itu benar-benar homo, ya ?," ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum sinis.

"A… Apa maksudmu ! ? Dia itu temanku ! !," ucap Kiba dengan nada tinggi.

"Khh–! Mengaku sajalah !," ucap Shikamaru.

"Tapi, seleramu ternyata buruk, ya," lanjut Shikamaru, berusaha melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Kiba.

Kiba yang tak terima temannya dijelek-jelekkan oleh Shikamaru pun melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Shikamaru. Namun, pukulannya itu dihentikan oleh Shino.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku ! ?," teriak Kiba pada Shino.

"Kenapa kau marah ?," Shino bertanya balik pada Kiba.

"Aku tak terima kau dijelek-jelekkan olehnya ! !," ucap Kiba dengan kesal.

"Kahahaha ! Pertengkaran antar_kekasih_, nih," ucap Shikamaru memancing emosi Kiba.

"KAMUUU ! ! !," teriak Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"Lepaskan tanganku ! Aku akan menghajarnya !," bentak Kiba pada Shino.

Namun Shino malah menarik lengan Kiba dan menjatuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Kiba.

Kiba segera melap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ! ?," ucap Kiba pada Shino.

Shino kembali menarik lengan Kiba. Menciumnya. Namun yang ini lebih dalam. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggul Kiba.

Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam membatu. Tetapi di hatinya ada rasa sakit, walaupun sedikit.

"Shit ! Apa yang kalian lakukan ! ?," teriak Shikamaru pada Shino dan Kiba.

Shino pun melepaskan ciumannya, membersihkan cairan saliva yang terurai di bibir Kiba, dan membenamkan kepala Kiba pada dadanya.

"Ini kan yang kau inginkan ?," ucap Shino dengan muka tanpa ekspresi pada Shikamaru.

"Ukh !," Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ia sudah pergi," ucap Shino di dekat telinga Kiba.

Kiba pun mendorong Shino dengan kencang dan kemudian berlari keluar _café_, meninggalkannya.

"Hhhh–…," Shino hanya bisa menghelakan nafas. Karena dia pasti menjadi orang yang mengganti rugi kekacauan yang telah dibuat Shikamaru dan Kiba.

**::TBC::**


	3. Chapter 3

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu atas Read, Fave, Follow, dan Review nya di fic ini. :D

–**Reply Review–**

**Mieao lupa pwd : **Okeh, cin~.. *plak  
Sama dong, aku juga suka ShinoKiba moment XD *ditubruk rusa

**Guest : **Okeeeeeh~  
semoga memuaskan adegan ShikaKiba nya di chap selanjutnya...

**Namikaze Seiichi : **Sesuai permintaanmu, my lord *ala Sebastian *plak  
Cieeee Kiba first kiss nya sama Shino *author stres

**Kei Hitsuya : **Etoo..  
Shock kenapa ya? *pura-pura polos  
Shino gitu loooooh XDD

**UzumakiKagari : **Maaf kalau membuat binguuung QAQ *dogeza dalam-dalam  
ehehehe...  
Iya, aku nyari yang ShikaKiba jarang jadi buat aja sendiri *diinjek masal

**::HK::**

**Judul :** Tunangan ! ? 03 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating :**untuk saat ini Teen

**Peringatan :** jeruk nipis, Typos, AU, OOC, author kaga bener, shonen-ai, etc.

**Pairing : **ShikaKiba

**:::**

**03. Rencana Para Orangtua**

**Restoran Bintang 5, 19.30**

"Bagaimana ini ? Sepertinya kedua anak kita saling tidak menyukai," ucap seorang ibu yang memiliki tanda segitiga berwarna merah di pipinya.

"Sepertinya kita harus memakai rencana itu," ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hitam diikat, seperti anaknya.

"Ya. Sepertinya kita harus memakai rencana itu," ucap seorang ibu berambut hitam disebelah pria paruh baya berambut hitam itu dan diakhiri dengan anggukan ketiga orang lainnya.

**~510~**

**Kediaman Inuzuka, 07.15**

"mnyam mnyam, si rambut nanas itu ternyata playboy lohmmnyam, kaak..," cerita sang adik sambil mengunyah tak karuan.

Sang kakak hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menyantap sarapannya.

Lalu, datanglah kedua orangtua mereka. Bergabung untuk menyantap sarapan dengan kedua anaknya di meja makan.

Namun sebelum makan, sang kepala keluarga menatap anak bungsunya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kiba, kami memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu mandiri. Mulai hari ini kau tinggal di apartemen dekat SMA mu," ucap sang ayah yang diakhiri dengan anggukan istrinya.

"Hah! ? Apa! ?," Kiba yang sedang mengunyah makanannya sontak berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan.

"Kami sudah membereskan pakaianmu, Kiba. Mulai sekarang, baik-baiklah disana," ucap sang ibu tenang, berharap tidak menyiratkan muka tegang kepada anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Huh! ? Baiklah kalau itu mau ayah dan ibu!," ucap Kiba sambil mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar rumah.

"Aku berangkat !," teriak Kiba, menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

**~510~**

**Kediaman Nara, 07.21**

"Shikamaru, jagalah dirimu disekolah barumu itu, ya," ucap sang ibu dengan raut khawatir di mukanya.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga dirimu di apartemen dekat SMA baru mu yang sudah kami sewakan itu," ucap ayahnya yang berdiri disamping istrinya.

"Hmm.. Aku berangkat," ucap Shikamaru, membuka pintu rumahnya dan meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang masih melihatnya pergi meninggalkan rumah.

**~510~**

**SMA Konoha, 07.53**

"Kenapa kau mengumpat terus, Kiba?," tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk didepan bangku Kiba.

"Tch ! Mulai hari ini aku hidup di apartemen didekat SMA ini, Naruto!," ucap Kiba dengan nada kesal kepada teman yang diajak bicaranya itu.

"Pfft.. Hahahaha! Kau bercanda ya, Kiba? Kau kan paling anti dengan yang namanya _hidup sendiri_," ucap Naruto yang tahu sifat dan kepribadian temannya yang satu itu.

Ya, Kiba memang anti dengan yang namanya hidup sendiri. Karena dia paling susah dengan soal membereskan ruangan. Ditambah lagi dia tidak begitu pandai memasak. Masa setiap hari dia harus makan _junk food_? Bukankah itu tak baik untuk kesehatannya? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kiba sekarang. Masalah-masalah yang tidak begitu penting.

Tapi hari menyebalkan Kiba belum berakhir, hingga guru memasuki kelas dengan seorang murid baru mengikutinya.

"Ra.. RAMBUT NANAS! ?," teriak Kiba kearah sang murid baru sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan telunjuknya.

"Hhhh... Merepotkan...," ucap sang murid baru itu pelan tanpa terkejut sedikit pun, seolah ia sudah tahu rencana orangtuanya yang memindahkan dirinya ke sekolah barunya itu.

"Aah.. Ternyata ada orang yang kau kenal dikelas ini ya, Shikamaru Nara," ucap sang guru yang memiliki luka melintas di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman yang lain, lalu silahkan duduk dibangku yang ada disebelah Inuzuka Kiba," ucap sang guru dengan senyum polosnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya kok, Sensei! !," teriak Kiba, berdiri sambil mengebrak-gebrak mejanya.

"Tch! Bukannya kau itu tunanganku, hah?," ucap Shikamaru yang masih ada disebelah sang guru sambil tersenyum licik.

Semua murid dikelas itu pun sontak kaget dan kelaspun menjadi gaduh.

Kiba pun terduduk lemas dibangkunya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari semua teman-teman sekelasnya.

**~510~**

"Aku tak percaya ternyata tunanganmu seorang lelaki, Kiba! ?," ucap Naruto masih tak percaya atas ungkapan Shikamaru tadi pagi.

"Sudah, diamlah!," ucap Kiba sambil mengunyah bento yang ia beli di kantin.

Sekarang sudah istirahat siang. Naruto dan Kiba sedang makan makanan yang mereka beli dari kantin di atap sekolah.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung?," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Teme! ?," teriak Naruto ketika ia melihat sesosok manusia stoic berdiri dibelakangnya yang sedang terduduk menyantap ramen cupnya.

"Yo, dobe," balas orang itu. Ia menunduk dan mengusap-usap rambut Naruto.

"Tch! Memangnya aku kucing! ?," bentak Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya, blushing.

Ya, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Adik dari Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan kakak ipar Kiba. Mungkin sekarang bisa disebut bahwa hubungan Kiba dengan Sasuke adalah sebagai saudara ipar. Oh iya, ia juga merupakan kekasih dari Naruto. Jadi, sudah bukan hal aneh lagi jika Kiba melihat mereka berdua bermesraan.

"Aku duluan, ya," ucap Kiba sambil membawa bento nya.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu, Kiba," teriak Naruto. Sepertinya ia masih penasaran dengan hubungan sahabatnya itu dengan murid baru yang ada dikelas mereka.

Tapi sepertinya tindakan Naruto yang ingin mengejar Kiba terhenti oleh Sasuke yang telah memberinya ciuman.

Kiba sempat menoleh dan melihat mereka berdua berciuman. Tanpa aba-aba, Kiba pun berjalan cepat dan menutup pintu atap sekolah.

_Huaaaa! ! Aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin! ! _batin Kiba sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ehem," dehem seseorang yang berdiri ditangga koridor.

Kiba pun mencoba melihat orang yang berdehem tersebut dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, rambut nanas?," tanya Kiba dengan nada sebal.

"Aku hanya mengawasi tunanganku," ucap Shikamaru sok perhatian.

"Tch! Memang aku anak kecil pake diawasi segala!"

Shikamaru pun berjalan menuju Kiba, ia mendempetnya.

"Masa kita kalah dengan sepasang kekasih yang berstatus_ masih pacaran_?," ucapnya ditelinga Kiba sambil melihat ke jendela kecil dipintu yang memampangkan sisi luar atap sekolah.

"Hah! ?"

"Coba lihat itu," ucap Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Kiba untuk melihat sesuatu di atap sekolah tersebut dari balik jendela kecil itu.

Kiba terkejut atas pemandangan yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya dan saudara iparnya tersebut.

Mereka bercengkrama satu sama lain. Tangan Sasuke memainkan tonjolan didada Naruto. Sementara lidahnya asik berperang dengan sang uke. Naruto hanya bisa menikmatinya sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke.

Kiba pun memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya yang dialiri oleh keringat.

Shikamaru pun memegang dagu Kiba. Ia mengarahkan wajah Kiba agar menatapnya.

"Apa kau mau?," tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang membuat bulu kuduk Kiba merinding.

Spontan Kiba pun menendang ke arah selangkangan Shikamaru.

"AAUUUUUW! ! !," rintih Shikamaru sambil memegangi juniornya yang tadi ditendang oleh Kiba.

"Dasar Playboy gak karuan! !," ucap Kiba, ia pun melarikan diri dari Shikamaru.

"Tch! DASAR ANAK ANJING SIALAN! ! !," teriak Shikamaru.

**~510~**

Bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi. Shikamaru melewati koridor sekolah dengan jalan yang sedikit terseok-seok.

_Tch! Awas saja! Nanti sepulang sekolah kuperkosa kau! ! _batin Shikamaru OOC.

Yakin karena juniornya disana merintih gak karuan, Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS.

ZRAAAAK

Pintu UKS ia buka.

"Permisi...," ucap Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur UKS.

"Anak baru? Dari kelas berapa?," ucap seseorang berjas putih panjang dibelakang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun terlonjak kaget.

"Aku guru pengawas UKS, Hatake Kakashi," ucapnya dengan senyum dibalik masker yang ia pakai.

"Aah, Sensei. Aku Shikamaru Nara, kelas 2-B, izin tidur disini," ucap Shikamaru, sweatdrop.

"Souka, Silahkan pergunakan ranjang yang kosong disebelah sana," ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk ke arah ranjang yang kosong.

"Arigatou, Sensei," ucap Shikamaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya, pertanda ungkapan terima kasih.

"Ambillah kunci ini," ucap Kakashi pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun menunjukkan raut bingung di mukanya.

"Aku akan pergi cukup lama, jadi sebaiknya aku menitipkan UKS ini padamu, ya," ucap sang guru menjawab atas raut kebingungan Shikamaru yang diiringi dengan senyuman dibalik maskernya.

Shikamaru pun menerima kunci tersebut dan Kakashi pun pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan ruang UKS yang dititipkan padanya.

Shikamaru pun berjalan menuju ranjang UKS dan membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang tersebut.

_Lumayan nyaman juga disini.._ batin Shikamaru dan tak lama kemudian dirinya pun terlelap.

**~510~**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 15.25, Shikamaru baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

_Akhirnya aku malah bolos pelajaran terakhir_ ucap Shikamaru dalam hatinya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Ia pun keluar dari ruangan UKS, mengunci pintunya.

"Sekarang aku harus mengembalikan kunci ini... Merepotkan..," ucapnya sambil berjalan lemas menuju ruang guru.

Setelah sampai di ruang guru, Shikamaru membuka pintu geser ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, maaf, Sensei. Saya mau mengembalikan pintu ruang UKS. Boleh saya tahu meja guru pengawas UKS?," tanya Shikamaru pada seorang guru perempuan yang sedang duduk disana.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei yang kau maksud, ya? Biar saya saja yang memegangnya," ucap sang guru perembuan berambut hitam pendek itu sambil menghampiri Shikamaru yang terdiam didepan pintu ruang guru.

Shikamaru pun menyerahkan kunci itu pada sang guru wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Lalu, ia membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

**~510~**

Shikamaru sudah berada didepan kamar apartemennya yang baru. Dibukakannya pintu apartemennya yang ternyata tak dikunci. Suara TV yang terdengar dari ruangan itu menyambut kedatangannya.

_Seperti dugaanku _batin Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

Ia membereskan sepatunya dan sepatu orang yang terlebih dahulu datang dikamar apartemennya tersebut. Shikamaru pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju suara TV berasal.

"Setidaknya kau menyambut tunanganmu yang baru pulang ini dengan sebuah ciuman," ucap Shikamaru, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruangan tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Sesosok lelaki yang sedang memainkan _game _perang tersebut sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru.

"KAU! ? KENAPA BISA MASUK KE APARTEMENKU! !," teriak sosok yang memiliki tanda segitiga merah terbalik dikedua belaah pipinya.

Shikamaru pun menunjukkan kunci apartemennya yang ternyata memiliki nomer yang sama dengan kamar apartemen tempat mereka tinggal sekarang.

"Kupikir, ini rencana orang tua kita..," ucap Shikamaru, masih menyenderkan badannya pada dinding.

"Tch! DASAR ORANG TUA SIALAN! !," teriak Kiba sambil membantingkan stik _game _nya.

**::TBC::**


	4. Chapter 4

Oke, karena saya tidak menampilkan adegan panas ShikaKiba di chapter kemarin, maka saya akan menampilkannya di chapter ini. Silahkan dinikmati *dogeza

**::HK::**

**Judul :** Tunangan ! ? 04 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating :**Teen menuju Mature

**Peringatan :** jeruk nipis, LEMON, Typos, AU, OOC, author kaga bener, shonen-ai, yaoi, etc.

**Pairing : **ShikaKiba

**:::**

**04. Malam Pertama**

**Kamar 107, Apartemen S, 7 Malam.**

Kiba masih berdecak kesal dan mengumpat tiada hentinya. Shikamaru yang habis membersihkan badannya, sudah keluar dari kamar dengan baju santainya.

"Tck! Kenapa harus aku! ! !," gerutu Kiba sambil menggertakan dagunya pada meja yang menjadi tumpuan dagunya itu.

Shikamaru yang mulai bosan dengan gerutuan tidak jelas Kiba mulai duduk di kursi kosong yang berada dihadapan Kiba.

Kiba melihat kepada orang yang duduk dihadapannya itu dan mulai membangunkan dirinya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sebiasa itu, sih! ?," tanya Kiba sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas kursi, ditekuk.

"Karena aku sudah mengetahui rencana orang tuaku," jawab Shikamaru.

"Tch, kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tidak membeli kamar lain saja! !," ucap Kiba kesal.

Shikamaru mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Kiba. Walaupun ada meja sebagai pemisah antara mereka.

"Kau tahu, kita diawasi oleh orang tua kita," bisik Shikamaru tepat dihadapan wajah Kiba.

"Hah! ?"

"Kau tak lihat, dikamar ini sudah dipasang CCTV oleh oraang tua kita," ucap Shikamaru mengenyimpulkan.

"AP,...," dengan sigap Shikamaru membekap mulut Kiba dengan tangannya.

"Ssst... Lebih baik kita berbisik seperti ini saja agar percakapan kita tak terdengar oleh mereka," bisik Shikamaru pelan.

Kiba pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan Shikamaru pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kiba. Sekarang badan mereka sudah saling mencondong, membiarkan dada bidang mereka menempel pada meja yang menjadi penghalang. Dan mulai berbisik pelan.

**~510~**

Di suatu tempat, terlihat dua orang tua yang sedang melihat monitor yang menampilkan kegiatan kamar hunian 107 apartemen S tersebut.

"Sepertinya anakku sudah mengetahui rencana kita," ucap seorang ibu yang merupakan ibu Shikamaru.

Seorang ibu disebelahnya pun membelalakkan matanya, tanda bahwa ia terkejut.

"Dan sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu," lanjut sang ibunda Shikamaru sambil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

Kedua ibu tersebut mulai berpikir dan akhirnya, ibunda Kiba mengusulkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk memberikan makanan pada mereka," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Ibunda Shikamaru yang duduk disebelahnya hanya terdiam, bingung akan usulan aneh dari _besan_nya tersebut.

**~510~**

**TING TONG**

Terdengar bunyi bel di kamar 107 tersebut.

Kiba yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut membuka pintu apartemennya.

Ya, sekarang Kiba hanya sendiri di apartemennya. Sudah satu jam yang lalu Shikamaru pergi dari apartemen itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan malam lebih.

"Sasuke?," ucap Kiba pada seseorang yang berada didepan pintu apartemennya tersebut.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kok kamu bisa disini?," tanya Kiba dengan raut kebingungan.

"Aku dititipkan ini oleh ibumu," ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi kotak bekal yang ia pegang tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Kiba kepadanya.

"Hah?," Kiba semakin bingung dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Sudah, ambil saja. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Takutnya kau tidak makan makanan yang layak," ucap Sasuke lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kantung plastik yang dipegangnya.

"Aaa... Arigatou," ucap Kiba, menerima kantung plastik tersebut.

"Sekarang aku pergi, ya. Jaa nee," ucap Sasuke, pamit diri dan mulai berjalan di lorong apartemen tersebut.

"Eh, kau tak mampir dulu?," tanya Kiba sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidak, Naruto sudah menungguku," ucap Sasuke tanpa berbalik, terus berjalan menuju lift sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, oke. Dah," ucap Kiba.

Ia pun kembali ke dalam kamarnya setelah melihat Sasuke memasuki lift apartemen.

**~510~**

"Aku sudah memberikannya, Tante," ucap Sasuke, keluar dari lift dan tanpa sengaja menubruk bahu seseorang yang akan masuk ke dalam lift. Namun, Sasuke hanya lalu tanpa meminta maaf pada orang yang ditubruknya.

Orang yang ditubruknya itu pun melihat kearah Sasuke yang berjalan menuju halaman parkir apartemen.

_Perasaan pernah lihat _batin orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru.

"Iya, tante. Kiba mengambil titipan tante tersebut," ucap Sasuke, terdengar oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun tak jadi menaiki lift dan memilih untuk mengejar Sasuke. Ia yakin yang sedang ditelepon Sasuke tersebut adalah ibunya Kiba.

"Iya, Tante. Terima Kasih Kembali," ucap Sasuke, menutup pembicaraan tersebut lalu menyimpan HP nya pada saku kemejanya.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang ibu Kiba rencanakan! ?," tanya Shikamaru sambil menarik bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik, berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Oh, kau tunangannya, ya?"

"Tak perlu mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab pertanyaanku!," bentak Shikamaru mulai menarik kemeja Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang tante rencanakan. Tapi, tadi aku hanya mengantarkan makanan titipan tante pada Kiba," ucap Sasuke datar.

Shikamaru pun melepaskan tangannya tersebut dari kemeja Sasuke dan mulai berpikir.

_Tck! Pasti ada sesuatu... _batin Shikamaru dengan pose berpikirnya.

Sasuke yang sedang membenarkan kemejanya tersebut pun angkat bicara,"Mungkin tante mencampurkan obat perangsang pada makanannya tersebut."

Mata Shikamaru pun terbelalak.

"O... Obat perangsang! ? Yang benar saja! ! !," teriak Shikamaru, berlari menuju lift apartemen, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum seperti iblis.

**~510~**

"KIBA! ! !," teriak Shikamaru dengan nafas tak teratur, mendobrak pintu apartemennya.

"Apaan sih teriak-teriak! ? Berisik tahu!," ucap Kiba dari balik pintu ruang makan sambil membersihkan sela-sela giginya dengan tusuk gigi.

Shikamaru pun berlari kearah Kiba, menggapai bahu Kiba dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Apa yang kau makan! ?," tanya Shikamaru, masih mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kiba.

Kiba pun menepis lengan Shikamaru.

"Ukh! Aku habis memakan makanan dari ibuku, rambut nanas bodoh!," ucap Kiba kesal.

"Tch! Cepat muntahkan itu! !," teriak Shukamaru memerintah.

"Apa! ? Mana bisa begitu, bodoh!," teriak Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Tch! Masakan dari ibumu itu sudah dicampur dengan obat perangsang, anak anjing bodoh! !," teriak Shikamaru pada Kiba.

"HAH! ?," Kiba terkejut atas pernyataan Shikamaru tersebut.

"Darimana kau tahu, baka! ? Kau mencoba memfitnah ibuku, ya! ?," teriak Kiba membela ibunya.

Shikamaru mulai kesal dengan Kiba yang tak mau kalah darinya.

"Tch! Terserah kau sajalah! Merepotkan!," decak Shikamaru menuju pintu apartemen.

"Hei, mau kemana kau! ?," tanya Kiba.

"Ke Hotel! Aku akan tidur disana!," ucap Shikamaru kesal, memegang kenop pintu.

"Ya sudah, terserah kamu lah!," ucap Kiba meninggalkan Shikamaru, menuju kamar mandi.

Shikamaru pun memutar kenop pintu, tapi sayangnya pintu itu tak terbuka juga.

_Tch! Kenapa tak bisa terbuka! ? _kesal Shikamaru dalam hati.

Ia pun mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunci apartemennya. Namun hasilnya sia-sia.

_Jangan-jangan, ini rencana mereka juga! ? _batin Shikamaru.

"Tch, SIAAAAAAAAAL! ! ! !," teriak Shikamaru menyesal sambil memukul pintu didepannya tersebut.

**~510~**

Kiba telah selesai menyikat giginya, ia pun keluar kamar mandi yang sudah tersambung dengan kamar tidur tersebut. Saat keluar, ia melihat seseorang sedang membaringkan dirinya di sofa yang terdapat dalam kamar tidur tersebut.

"Tak jadi ke hotel, huh?," ucap Kiba dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Pintu apartemennya terkunci sendiri! Biarkan aku tidur di sofa ini!," ucap Shikamaru kesal, berbicara membelakangi Kiba.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Kiba menyalakan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu ruangan tersebut, lalu menuju tempat tidur yang lumayan besar didekat meja kecil tempat disimpannya lampu tidur yang ia nyalakan tadi.

**~510~**

_Panas... _batin Kiba terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia tak tahu pasti jam berapa sekarang, tapi kelihatannya masih malam karena tak ada sinar yang datang dari jendela kamar tersebut yang masih ditutupi oleh gorden.

"Uuuhn...," Kiba berjalan lemas sambil memegang kasur tempat tidurnya. Karena hanya sinar lampu tidur saja yang menerangi kamar tersebut, ditambah pemandangan Kiba yang kabur, kaki Kiba pun terbentur kaki ranjang dan terjatuh ke sofa yang berada didekat ranjang tersebut. Menimpa Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur disana.

"Hei, kenapa kau mendudukiku! ?," ucap Shikamaru marah karena selain ia dibangunkan dari tidurnya oleh Kiba, badannya pun sekarang diduduki oleh Kiba yang sedang merintih kesakitan karena kakinya tadi terbentur kaki ranjang.

"Hei, cepat berdiri! Kau berat!," ucap Shikamaru lagi,kini wajahnya mulai membiru.

"Hhhh.. Tu.. Tunggu sebentar kenapa! !," balas Kiba dengan kedutan menghiasi keningnya.

Kiba pun mencoba berdiri perlahan dari tempat duduknya dan Shikamaru pun terbebas dari orang yang mendudukinya. Shikamaru membangunkan dirinya dan mencoba mengambil napas panjang.

"Akh!," Kiba oleng, ia pun hampir terjatuh ke lantai. Sadar Kiba akan terjatuh, Shikamaru pun dengan sigap berdiri dan menangkap Kiba yang akan terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa?," tanya Shikamaru bingung dengan keadaan Kiba sekarang.

"A... Aku tak apa...," ucap Kiba, menundukkan wajahnya.

Tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan tunangannya tersebut, Shikamaru pun mendudukkan Kiba di sofa. Sementara dia duduk dilantai, mencoba melihat wajah Kiba. Shikamaru berhasil melihat wajah Kiba yang sudah memerah dan dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Tak salah lagi...," ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Kiba.

"A...Apanya?," tanya Kiba bingung sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Pengaruh obat perangsang," ucap Shikamaru dengan tatapan serius.

"Aahn... Lalu, bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya! ?," tanya Kiba sambil memalingkan tatapannya dari mata Shikamaru. Karena semakin ia ditatap oleh Shikamaru, badannya akan semakin panas tak karuan.

Shikamaru pin duduk disebelah Kiba. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu,"Seks."

"A... Apa! ? Aku tak ma... mmph...," belum sempat menolak, mulut Kiba sudah dikecup oleh Shikamaru.

"Ekspresimu itu membuat kejantananku berdiri," ucap Shikamaru setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

"Tsk! Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan seks! ? Wanitamu banyak, kan? ?," ucap Kiba sambil mengelap bibirnya yang tadi dikecup oleh Shikamaru.

"Wanitaku memang banyak, tapi aku tak pernah memasukkan kejantananku pada mereka," bisik Shikamaru di daun telinga Kiba lalu menjilat dan menggigitnya. Ketika lidahnya sedang menjilati kuping Kiba, tangan Shikamaru pun perlahan membuka baju tidur yang dikenakan Kiba.

"Huuunh..."

Lidah Shikamaru pun menjilat turun sampai perpotongan leher Kiba lalu menggigitnya dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Kkkhhhk! !"

Lidahnya mulai menjilat turun kembali menuju puting Kiba yang sudah mengeras. Ia menjilat puting sebelah kanan, sedangkan yang sebelah kiri dimanjakan oleh tangannya. Belum puas dengan hanya menjilat saja, Shikamaru mulai menggigit, mengulum dan menghisap puting Kiba yang sebelah kanan tersebut. Sementara dada sebelah kirinya diusap-usap oleh tangan Shikamaru lalu selesai mengusap-usap, jari Shikamaru memainkan putingnya. Diremas, disentuh, terus dimanjakan seperti itu.

"Aaaah... Aaaangh...Aaaah!"

Kiba mulai menggeliat di sofa tempat berbaringnya sekarang. Terlihat penisnya sudah berdiri dari balik celana tidurnya. Penis Shikamaru pun sama keadaannya. Karena keadaan yang semakin panas, Shikamaru pun menghentikan kegiatan lidah dan tangannya bersama putin Kiba dan membuka baju yang dipakainya sekarang. Tak lupa, ia menarik celana tidur Kiba hingga sosok dibawahnya itu hanya tinggal mengenakan celana dalam yang menutupi penisnya yang telah berdiri dan mengeluarkan cairan _pre cum_.

"Uugh!," wajah Shikamaru memerah sempurna melihat Kiba yang telah dipenuhi oleh peluh dan cairan saliva nya.

"B.. Bodoh! Ja... Jangan melihatku sss.. seperti ituu! !," teriak Kiba dengan nafas tak teratur.

Shikamaru mendekatkan bibirnya pada Kiba.

"Aku lupa, _french kiss_," ucap Shikamaru lalu mencium bibir Kiba.

Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawah Kiba.

"Akh!"

Akses untuk lidahnya masuk pun terbuka. Ia menjilat langit-langil mulut Kiba terlebih dahulu. Lalu mulai menjilati gigi Kiba. Deretan atas terlebih dahulu, dari ujung kanan hingga ujung kiri. Kemudian deretan bawahnya. Tak lupa pula dengan gusi Kiba. Lalu, lidah Shikamaru pun menyentuh lidah Kiba. Kiba yang terkejut dengan lidah Shikamaru yang basah mengenai lidahnya sempat menggulungkan lidahnya agar tak bertemu lidah Shikamaru. Namun, tatapan Shikamaru yang memohon membuat Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya dan membiarkannya bercengkrama dengan lidah Shikamaru.

"Uuuhn... Khhhh... Mmmmmh.."

Setelah beberapa menit ciuman panas itu berlangsung, Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan lidahnya, meninggalkan uraian saliva disudut bibir Kiba. Ia menyelesaikan ciumannya itu karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya dan lelaki yang tadi diciumnya membutuhkan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka.

"Kah! ?," Shikamaru terkejut karena tangan Kiba tiba-tiba memegang penisnya yang tertutupi oleh celananya.

"Buka," ucap Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shikamaru, dengan tatapan sayu.

Shikamaru tersenyum mesum.

"Kalau aku membuka celanaku ini, kau harus membuka pakaian terakhirmu itu," ucap Shikamaru dengan seringaian mesum.

Kiba terbelalak, namun akhirnya ia menyetujui syarat yang diberikan Shikamaru tersebut. Lalu, mereka pun membukanya secara bersamaan.

"Wah wah, punyamu sudah berdiri tegak rupanya," ucap Shikamaru sambil meraih penis Kiba lalu mengocoknya.

"Aaaah... K... Kau licik! !," ucap Kiba dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Kau mau juga yang punyaku?," tanya Shikamaru.

Kiba mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru pun berdiri, membiarkan Kiba yang masih terduduk di sofa.

"Silahkan," ucap Shikamaru sambil memegang penisnya, memperlihatkannya tepat didepan wajah Kiba.

"A.. Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mau penisku, kan?," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengarahkan penisnya didepan bibir Kiba.

"Kulumlah," lanjutnya.

"Ukh!"

"Tak berani?," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek.

"Tch! Aku berani kok!," ucap Kiba tak mau kalah.

Ia pun memegang penis Shikamaru, mengarahkannya kedalam mulutnya.

_Besar sekali _batin Kiba memejamkan matanya.

Ia menjilati terlebih dahulu penis Shikamaru, lalu mulai mengulumnya. Setelah lama mengulum, ia pun menggerakkan kepalanya, maju dan mundur. Kegiatan tersebut ternyata membuat kejantanan Shikamaru berdenyut dan mengeluarkan cairan putih didalam mulut Kiba.

"Ngh.. Hhhh...," Kiba mengelap cairan tersebut. Wajah Kiba yang merona merah dan sudah dipenuhi peluh dan cairan Shikamaru membuat Shikamaru ON kembali dan ia mulai meniduri kembali Kiba diatas sofa.

"Kita belum selesai...," bisik Shikamaru.

Ia pun memasukkan jarinya pada lubang Kiba.

"Aaaaaakh! !"

Pertama telunjuk, berhasil membuat sang Inuzuka bungsu itu menggeliat dan bergetar. Sehingga air matapun terjatuh dari matanya. Setelah Kiba terbiasa dengan jari pertama, jari kedua pun ia masukkan. Kiba pun kembali menggeliat. Kali ini ia merangkul Shikamaru.

"Hnngh... S... Sakitt..," rintih Kiba.

"Ukh!," merasa tak kuat atas rintihan Kiba, Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan jarinya.

"K...Kenapa dikeluarkan?," tanya Kiba.

"Aku tak sanggup mendengar rintihanmu itu..," ucap Shikamaru, memalingkan wajahnya.

Kiba yang masih merangkul erat Shikamaru, menarik Shikamaru hingga wajahmya berada tepat dihadapan wajah Kiba.

"M...Masukkan saja... A.. Aku tak apa... Ba.. Bagian dalamku sudah panas..," bisik Kiba ditelinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang mendengar permintaan Kiba tersebut pun mulai menyodokkan penisnya langsung ke dalam lubang Kiba.

"AAAAAKH! ! !," Kiba mencakar kuat punggung Shikamaru.

Darah keluar dari lubang Kiba.

"Kkh...," Shikamaru sempat _shock _dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Baru sebagian penisnya yang memasuki lubang Kiba.

"L...Lanjutkan s..sa..jaaaa..!," ucap Kiba dengan nafas berat.

Shikamaru pun memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam lubang Kiba.

"Ngaaaakh.. Aaaahk! !," Kiba menggeliat, berusaha membiasakan penis yang sekarang sedang berada didalamnya.

Keduanya pun mengatur napas mereka masing-masing.

"Hh.. Boleh kugerakkan?," izin Shikamaru pada pemilik lubang.

Kiba mengangguk pelan, mengizinkan Shikamaru untuk menggerakkan penisnya.

Shikamaru pun memulai hentakkan pertama yang membuat Kiba mengerang. Entah itu erangan kesakitan atau kenikmatan. Lalu, Shikamaru melanjutkan kehentakkan yang kedua dan seterusnya yang membuat Kiba mendesah tak karuan. Setelah-entah-hentakkan keberapa, Kiba merasakan _sweet spot_nya sudah dihantam oleh kejantanan Shikamaru.

"AAAAAAH! !"

"Disini rupanya," ucap Shikamaru setelah menemukan titik kenikmatan Kiba. Ia pun terus mengeluar-masukkan penisnya, hingga bagian dalam Kiba itu terasa sangat panas.

Mereka pun mencapai klimaksnya, dengan cairan Shikamaru duluan yang memenuhi lubang Kiba dan dilanjuti oleh Kiba yang mengeluarkan cairannya yang berhasil mengotori perutnya .

"Hhhh.. Haaah.. Haaah...," Shikamaru menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Kiba. Mengatur nafasnya.

"Hh...Haaaah...Hhhaa..," sama halnya dengan Shikamaru, Kiba pun mengatun nafasnya.

"Kau berat tahu, rambut nanas!," berontak Kiba yang ditindih oleh Shikamaru.

"Oke, oke.. Aku berdiri," ucap Shikamaru, lalu ia pun berdiri.

"Aku akan tidur di kasur," ucap Shikamaru, tersenyum licik.

"Hei, itu kasurku!," teriak Kiba mencoba bangun dari baringannya di sofa. Namun bagian belakangnya yang terasa begitu sakit, Kiba pun kembali menidurkan dirinya di sofa.

"S... Sakiiiit! !," teriak Kiba sambil mengusap pinggangnya.

Shikamaru yang kasihan pun akhirnya menggendong Kiba dan menidurkannya di kasur.

"Oke, kasur itu milikmu!," ucap Shikamaru menyerah dan mulai berjalan menuju sofa kembali. Namun, Kiba memegang pergelangan tangan Shikamaru.

"Kau boleh tidur disebelahku,"ucap Kiba, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dibalik bantal.

Shikamaru pun tersenyum dan membaringkan dirinya disebelah Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi," ucap Shikamaru tanpa malu dan berhasil membuat Kiba berkedut.

"KEMBALI KE SOFA SANAAAA! ! ! !," teriak Kiba sambil melemparkankan bantal dan guling pada Shikamaru.

**::TBC::**


End file.
